50 Sentences of Baron and Haru
by Raye of the Sunshine
Summary: The title says it all. This is my fourth writing. I really am enjoying writing these things. Rating just in case.


Hi guys! You have no idea how relieved I feel now that_ Fire and Ice_ is over with. -really big sigh of relief- Anyway, I have had this sitting in my storage ever since I got back home in June, mostly incomplete. The sentences are really bad. I never thought it'd be this hard to write for this pairing, but it is! So I apologize for some really lame sentences.

Any characters from the movie "The Cat Returns" does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Thank you, and enjoy reading!

* * *

1. Walking

She enjoyed taking walks every weekend; they were part of her natural rhythm now.

2. Waltz

Haru hadn't been kidding when she had said she was a meow-sy dancer—but somehow the Baron made her graceful like she'd always been that way.

3. Wishes

Ever since meeting him, she wished she could have one more cup of tea and a talk with him.

4. Wonder

He wondered at her; she needed help and yet she insisted that she'd figure it out on her own once his coworkers started to complain or fight.

5. Worry

She'd be all right, he told himself, and it was useless to worry about her—but he still had Toto and Muta check on her.

6. Whimsy

On a whim, she invited him to a movie—Hiromi thought that she'd gone crazy when Haru kept whispering something to the doll in her arm.

7. Waste/Wasteland

"What a waste," Haru said sadly, pouring the nasty tasting tea down the drain, "I was hoping it would be more like the Baron's this time."

8. Whiskey and Rum

Her friends, once they'd all grown older, had taken a liking for alcohol; Haru, however, continued to drink her tea in spite of their efforts.

9. War

War was not a new concept for him, after all, he had experienced quite a few; but when she had taken him and his coworkers to America for a vacation, the sudden blaring of an attack caused her to become paralyzed with fear, making him come out of his doll state to guide her to safety.

10. Weddings

Years passed, and she had gone to many weddings, but she still did not have one of her own; how could she, if she was in love with a cat figurine?

11. Birthday

For her birthday, he gave her a steel mask to match his own (he had kept the mask from his mission to rescue her).

12. Blessing

Having his help was a blessing; she had become more confident in herself.

13. Bias

He had a liking for grey; she noticed that most of his suits were of the color.

14. Burning

Being made of wood, he didn't like fire and therefore he wouldn't get burnt; but she was heating up right in his arms, almost as if she were on fire… what was he supposed to do?

15. Breathing

He swept her off her feet and for a moment, she thought she couldn't breathe.

16. Breaking

She was always afraid of getting a broken heart, and despite her care to not get way too serious about one guy unless he was her boyfriend, she did and it broke her.

17. Belief

When she finally started believing in herself, _everyone _noticed her; including him.

18. Balloon

She was sick one time, so Muta told Baron and Baron got Toto to deliver Haru a get-well balloon with a yellow rose attached.

19. Balcony

She had always wished for a balcony; Haru was delighted to see he had one.

20. Bane

He now wished that he weren't immortal; it would always be the bane of his existence.

21. Quiet

Her classmates wondered at how a shy, quiet girl could become so confident and outgoing.

22. Quirks

One of their best quirks, Toto decided, was their enjoyment of making tea blends.

23. Question

"Haru, are you all right?" Baron asked, though he knew she wasn't.

24. Quarrel

Did they even argue?

25. Quitting

She had thought many times of quitting, of just giving up, but then his words came back to her and she got back up, dusted herself off, and continued.

26. Jump

He'd jumped like that because he wanted to show off.

27. Jester

He hardly ever spoke in jest; when he did, it always caught her off guard (but she still laughed).

28. Jousting

If it'd been the proper times, he'd have jousted for her and for her honor.

29. Jewel

Haru was a jewel that needed a little working and a little shining up, that's all—he was willing to help her.

30. Just

"Just trust me," he whispered, and she did.

31. Smirk

"Don't smirk at me Hiromi; I'm serious!" Haru cried, chasing her friend with her school bag after insisting that she didn't have a crush on Machida anymore.

32. Sorrow

Their sorrow was that they couldn't be together forever.

33. Stupidity

She wasn't stupid, really… she just had trouble paying attention in class; she was daydreaming.

34. Serenade

Since his owner's (not his maker's) grandson had played the violin, he had learned and used his skills to serenade the lovely Miss Haru.

35. Sarcasm

"Oh, sure; you're telling _me_ that there isn't a guy you like!" Hiromi said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

36. Sordid

He didn't want to involve her in his sordid affairs… but she did anyway.

37. Soliloquy

"Hey, Baron, what's this word mean?" Haru asked, and they didn't notice Toto and Muta's silent laughter as Baron leaned in rather closely to see what the word was.

38. Sojourn

"Shall we sojourn the meeting then?" Lune asked, since they (meaning himself, Yuki, Toto, Baron, and Muta) were done with Haru's birthday surprise.

39. Share

"Care to share your thoughts?" Haru asked teasingly when she noticed Baron watching her cook.

40. Solitary

After being alone for so many years, he found her presence to be very comforting.

41. Nowhere

He lived in a place hard to get to, and it made her feel that he lived in the middle of nowhere sometimes.

42. Neutral

Haru laughed every time Baron told Toto and Muta off—he was forever neutral about their fights.

43. Nuance

"I can't tell the difference between the two colors," Haru complained, holding the two dresses in front of her (Baron wasn't helping—he said that both colors looked great on her).

44. Near

"I just want to be near you!" Haru cried in her sleep.

45. Natural

Having her by his side was so natural.

46. Horizon

"What do you see for us beyond the horizon?" Haru asked, leaning against his chest.

47. Valiant

He was brave; he was gentlemanly; he was valiant… what more could a girl want?

48. Virtuous

Her friends had always thought her strange for being so old-fashioned and virtuous, but with Baron it felt perfectly normal.

49. Victory

"Let's celebrate sometime, for our victorious escape!" Haru said cheerfully.

50. Defeat

"You cannot defeat me," Baron said during their sparring match.

* * *

Some of these were AU, some involved the storyline, and some were just how one affected the other. But please, review!


End file.
